This invention relates to a reconfigurable decorative apparatus and more specifically relates to a reconfigurable decorative star apparatus, which is movable between a display position, in which the apparatus defines a star shape and a collapsed, or storage position.
The use of decorative apparatus on homes, in yards, on commercial establishments and in other areas is well known. Oftentimes decorative apparatus are adorned with lights for display. The usage of lighted decorations is common, particularly during holiday seasons. One particular shape that is commonly used during the Christmas, Hanukkah and other holiday seasons is the star shape. Various star shapes are commonly used on the exterior of homes, on rooftops, in yards, atop and on the side of businesses and in or on other structures. Such decorative apparatus come in various star shapes and sizes, and in order to be plainly visible, star designs utilized on the exterior of homes and/or buildings or in yards or other open areas must be of a sufficient size to be easily seen from great distances. Storage of decorative stars can be difficult and inefficient in that a space large enough to store the entire star shape must be provided. For smaller stars, this may not be a problem but as the size of the star increases, storage can be more difficult and shipping costs increase. Thus, there is a need for an apparatus that has a star-shaped display position but that can be easily reconfigured to a more compact storage and/or shipping position and that can be easily alternated between the display and the collapsed positions.